A Great Loss for the Muppets
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Kermit knew that she couldn't last forever. He knew her time would have to end some time. He just never imagined it would be this soon...


**Author's note! Ciao! So last night I had a dream and it was really, really depressing but I decided to write it down for you so you can feel my pain. Plus, it's a good pastime to do before I go to karate!**

**I actually re-wrote this because I felt like it needed some improvement so I hope you enjoy.**

**The Muppets are owned by Disney**

It all happened so fast. I was practicing for the show as usual, in my room as I didn't like the feeling of the other muppets watching me. I was with Miss Piggy and we were working on a duet. I was strumming away at my banjo but there was something wrong with my singing. I think it might have been because of nerves or something, but I kept going high pitched and squeaky.

"No, no, no," Piggy said. "You're doing it all wrong. Like this!"

She flung back her head and sung at the top of her voice.

I marvelled at her. She took my breath away, fantastic. Stunning.

Then suddenly, she stopped. She put one hand to her head and one on the wall to steady herself.

"Piggy?" I said. "Are you OK?" I put down my banjo and walked over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at me and I was shocked by how deathly pale she was.

"I… I don't know," she said. "I… I think I'm going to…"

Suddenly, she fainted dead away.

"Piggy!" I exclaimed. "Oh my God."

Walter, Fozzie and Gonzo burst into the room having heard the thump and my yells.

"What's going on?" Gonzo asked.

Walter saw Miss Piggy on the floor, gasped and approached her.

He looked up at me. "What happened?" he asked.

"I…I don't know!" I said. "She was singing and then…" I indicated her lying on the ground.

Fozzie was about to make a joke but Gonzo stepped on his foot to stop him.

"Is she breathing?" Gonzo asked.

I looked at her and nodded.

Walter heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that," he said. "What should we do Kermit? Call an ambulance?"

Why, oh why did_ I_ have to be in charge?

"Yes," I said.

Piggy was taken straight to the hospital and after a lot of arguing and demanding; I finally managed to visit her.

She was conscious but she looked so thin and wasted. She was as white as a sheet of paper and even her sapphire-blue eyes were dull and greyish.

I sat on a chair next to her bed and took hold of her hand. It was ice cold.

"Kermit," she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper, so different to the normal show-off Piggy we all knew and loved.

"You came."

"Of course I came, Piggy," I replied.

Suddenly, a doctor came into the room with a clip-board and a serious, anxious expression.

"Are you Kermit the Frog?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

There was an ominous silence.

The doctor took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I have some bad news," he said.

I said nothing. I glanced anxiously at Miss Piggy, then back at the doctor. I knew what was coming next.

The doctor said a lot of technical, sciency stuff that I didn't understand but the bottom line was: Piggy was dying.

I forced myself not to cry, for Piggy's sake.

The doctor could see we needed our privacy and left.

"Piggy, please be OK," I said. "Please live, for me?"

"I-I'm sorry Kermie, I don't know if I can," she said.

"No! Don't say things like that Piggy!" I begged. "Listen to me, you're dynamic and powerful and stunning. You have to pull through, I know you will."

She closed her eyes and smiled weakly. "I love you Kermie," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said. "And I always will."

I kissed her cheek softly and then watched anxiously as Piggy's life slowly drained away and all traces of her died out.

I shut my eyes and bowed my head. All the emotions that I had been holding back flowed out and I couldn't stop them. I cried and cried. My heart ached so unbearably much; I felt like I had been torn in half. Piggy was my whole life; I loved her more than anything else in the world. How was I supposed to go on without her? I felt so lonely, empty, forlorn, worthless. Alone. I knew there were hundreds of other people in the huge hospital but I couldn't help feeling like I was alone in a huge empty echoing building.

Suddenly, Fozzie, Walter, Gonzo, Rolf, Snooker and Animal came into the room.

They gasped when they saw Miss Piggy.

Gonzo looked at me. "Is she…?" he couldn't bring himself to say the last word.

I didn't reply. I turned away, sobbing.

Most of the muppets cried. Some of them hugged each other. I sighed. There was only one person who I wanted to hug me now. But she couldn't, she was gone. And there was no bringing her back.

**Oh my God I almost cried writing this! I'm so sorry if I made any of you cry, but I really wanted to write this down. Hope you liked, reviews would be great.**

**So, funny story, three months ago I wrote a muppet murder mystery but I eventually scrapped it because it was pretty rubbish. However, I liked the concept so I took out the mystery, then I took out the murder and then re-wrote it to create this! Maybe ****_that's_**** why it's so short.**

**Well until next time**

**Lil' Fizz**


End file.
